


Halloween 2013.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: Happy Halloween!Boss grinned as she stood above the party, dark eyes lined by even darker eyelashes as she grasped the railings. Halloween just screamed at her, the very weight of the dark night resting on her shoulders for debauchery and mischief. Bunny felt young, the very embodiment of stunning as she stood in her pink baby doll, blonde hair curled up into a huge bubble flip. A fembot, classic really but super cute.Her mules carried her down the stairs, letting her slip amongst the bodies as bubblegum pink lips turned up, dark eyes sparkling. Johnny had all but been forced into a blue velvet suit, the frills wrapped around his neck with dark dress shoes. Her Austin Powers.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 5





	Halloween 2013.

Boss grinned as she stood above the party, dark eyes lined by even darker eyelashes as she grasped the railings. Halloween just screamed at her, the very weight of the dark night resting on her shoulders for debauchery and mischief. Bunny felt young, the very embodiment of stunning as she stood in her pink baby doll, blonde hair curled up into a huge bubble flip. A fembot, classic really but super cute. 

Her mules carried her down the stairs, letting her slip amongst the bodies as bubblegum pink lips turned up, dark eyes sparkling. Johnny had all but been forced into a blue velvet suit, the frills wrapped around his neck with dark dress shoes. Her Austin Powers. 

He was downing a cup of strong liquor, his tongue flicking out to taste a drop on his lip as Shaundi - dressed up superbly as Lara Croft - chatted idly. Bunny stepped through, resting her hand on his bicep. Gat glanced to the small hand on his arm, to the long arm with a slight shimmer, and a perfectly pink baby doll he had seen hanging up in her wardrobe. 

Johnny's jaw dropped, eyes bugging out of his head as he saw her. A menagerie of rude poses filled his mind, of all the ways he wanted to take her as he reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

  
  


Shaundi nodded. "Wow, Boss, you look great." She admitted, motioning to the pink dress, to the rare glimpses of the tattoos that adorned her skin. 

  
  


Bunny smiled. "You too, Shaundi. The braid suits you." Shaundi flushed beneath the lights, brushing back a stray strand. 

  
  


"I didn't know you guys were coordinating costumes, I thought you were going to match Pierce." Bunny did not need a reminder of the outfit he wanted to put her in, the bikini just a touch too skimpy. 

  
  


Johnny shook his head. "He wanted to go as Baywatch, It's October, it's cold as fuck." He moaned, shaking his head. Good thing Bunny came home last minute with two costumes, a smirk on her lips as she told him. 

  
  


Shaundi smirked. "You think he still turned up in shorts?" 

  
  


Bunny nodded. "Definitely." If there was anything Pierce was, it was dedicated. That's what Bunny loved about him, and there was no doubt in her mind she would watch him turn up in those red shorts. 

  
  


"I'm gonna go wait for him, I'll catch you guys in a bit?" Shaundi asked, the pair nodding to her. Johnny waited until Shaundi's body disappeared amongst the crowd, eyes trailing until her body became swallowed by the large crowd before turning. 

  
  


“You really want my kill count to get up there, don’t you?” He asked, his hand falling to her ass before squeezing for a millisecond and returning it back to her hip. 

  
  


She leaned up, almost pressing her lips to his ear. “I have no idea what you mean, Mr Gat.” Another slap, Bunny pressing herself tighter against him; the squeal slipping from her lips. "Careful, there's still eyes watching us." 

  
  


He snorted. "Fuck eyes when you look like that, holy shit baby." Warmth flooded Bunny's cheeks, heart sent thumping in her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Can we sneak to the office?" 

  
  


Her head shook, blonde curls bouncing. "Not today." Johnny huffed, grumbling. "You got your gun right?" She asked, being severely lacking arms beside the small pistol strapped to her thigh. 

  
  


"Course," He frowned. "You expectin' trouble?" 

  
  


Bunny went to shake her head before pausing, gazing up at him. "There shouldn't be, but I can never be 100%. Every time the Saints get together, there's a risk." Johnny's gaze softened, hand squeezing her hip as he nodded. 

  
  


"Don't worry baby doll, nothin's gonna touch you." Bunny eased as she relaxed into his grip, knowing eyes were drifting their way the longer they stood beside one another. But for one night, she didn't want to care. Their costumes went together, that's the only excuse she would give them. Rumours had already been sparked up since Eesh passed, what did it matter now? 

Bunny knew it was only to try keep him safe, her own twisted mind reasoning why she didn't want to go public. "You really sure you don't want to head to the office? I can make it fast…" 

  
  


A laugh tumbled from her lips, her head shaking. "I'm serious Johnny, not tonight. You can come back to the apartment later and maybe I'll think about it, but…" Another slap landed on her rear, dark eyes sweeping up as she punched him lightly. "We'll have a couple of drinks and then stumble home, yeah?" 

  
  


He nodded. "Yeah. This is goin' on camera." He warned, earning an eye roll and a smirk. 

  
  


"That was a birthday treat only." She quipped quickly, glancing across the dancing crowds. 

  
  


Johnny smirked. "Isn't what you told me when I put it up your-" Bunny quickly slammed a hand over his lips, glaring harshly at him as she shook her head. He reached up, taking her wrist before squeezing; even behind the shades his eyes were lit up in laughter. 

  
  


"Let's go get a drink, I'm going to need it if I have to put up with you all night." Gat followed behind her, hand still on her hip as they hit the bar. 

  
  


Dan stood behind it, a cheeky grin affected by fake fangs as he held a bottle in one hand, leaning against it with the other. "Aye Boss!" He shouted, raising a hand at the sight of her. 

  
  


"Dan." Bunny smiled back, moving onto a free seat. Gat was pressed against her, one hand reaching over to touch the bar, chest touching at her shoulder. 

  
  


"Gat." He uttered, Gat nodding back. "What can I get you two?" 

  
  


Bunny glanced up to Johnny before pursing her lips, thinking. "Whiskey?" She asked him, seeing him nod. "I'll take a whiskey, and a vodka and coke please Dan." 

He nodded, shooting her a grin as he got to it. The music was only getting louder as Boss through a laugh out, watching men walk past in Borat costumes, and a huge group of purple ninjas. She loved halloween, she loved seeing people dressing up and letting loose. It had been a while since they last celebrated - Johnny’s birthday maybe, or maybe her own… Or was it Shaundi? It didn’t matter to Boss as she looked at Dan’s costume, the thin strip of hide covering his rear. 

He wasn’t bad looking, tanned muscles glinting in oil beneath the light as he flexed, shooting the women at the bar a grin. He turned around, two glasses set on top. “Thank you.” Johnny grasped the both, his arm still wrapping around her waist as Boss plucked it out of his touch, drinking it quickly. 

  
  


His brows rose. “Oh, we goin’ for one of those nights.” He asked, a smirk on his lips. 

  
  


Boss smirked. “Don’t get excited, I want to go dance.” It was no secret that Boss adored dancing, but for the life of Johnny, he just couldn’t. His legs didn’t connect to his hips, and his hips didn’t connect to his arms, looking a little like an uncoordinated mess. 

  
  


He groaned. “Baby, you know I can’t.” 

  
  


She laughed. “But we must. Just move your hips on mine, grind like you do in bed.” The brows shot up, a smirk quickly following.

  
  


“I don’t think you want that, I won’t be responsible for my actions following.” Bunny rolled her eyes, already seeing Shaundi and Pierce on the dancefloor; her eyes alight as she wrapped her hand around his, and tugged. It was time to dance. 

  
  


Bunny whined as she kicked the heels off at the door, sending them scattering across the wood as her bare feet hit the cool laminate. Finally, she thought, pressing her hand to the edge as she fiddled with her hair next. The party dragged for far too long, and there was only so long she wanted to stand in those uncomfortable heels. Johnny closed the door behind her, his hand instantly tugging at his blazer as the two fumbled to get further in, disgruntled. "Jesus I didn't know they were goin' to bring out the hard shit." He muttered, shaking his head. 

  
  


"Trust Dan to bring it." She agreed, fiddling with the straps before pushing them down, and slipping the baby doll from her body. She stopped it up as she pulled out her legs, not caring for the indecent scene she was surely giving her neighbours as she crossed the window, dumping it in the laundry basket.

She needed something comfortable, something she could dive into and sleep for the rest of eternity in. Or at least until morning. Dark eyes scanned the room, settling on Johnny's pile of discarded clothes still strewn on the floor. If Bunny had told him once, she told him a thousand times as she bent down, picking up his soft t-shirt. 

  
  


Ah, but she'll live this time as she pulled it on, swamping her in seconds. His smell still lingered in the fabric, the tobacco and gunsmoke familiar as she grinned. Bunny turned to Johnny, his body entering the small bedroom before seeing her. "I'll see you in the living, yeah?" She asked, passing him, and reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. 

  
  


Johnny nodded, half tempted to wrap an arm around her waist and squeeze Bunny into him. "Yeah." Johnny was quick to shuck off his costume, moving to the drawers where a single drawer had been set up for him. It warmed him, a grin sitting on his lips as he dug into it, pulling out his shorts and t-shirt. Slowly, he was getting stuff in her wardrobe too; sure they might have been sweaters she could still, but they still hung beside her clothes. 

Quickly changing, Gat retreated to the living room, hesitating. 

  
  


He watched her. Pale hair scraped back, a knee pulled to her chest, and an old t-shirt swamping her lithe figure as Bunny intently watched the crappy cartoon that seemed to be on screen. It clicked, something in his chest flickering to life as Johnny took her in. 

She was fearsome, terrifying to the newly canonised, and utterly radiating in strength. But here, in the apartment that was slowly becoming theirs; he saw everything she didn’t want the world to see - and she did too, Johnny had bared his souls in ways he never did with Aisha. 

This, whatever it was, wasn't plagued by arguments - and if it was, it always ended up with makeup sex; there wasn't worry over each other's safety because they knew they could handle themselves. It made his heart skip, that maybe the loss he had faced with Aisha, he never would with Bunny. 

But that wasn't to say Johnny didn't utterly adore Aisha, or that he didn't feel guilty. But this, now, maybe it was time to move on. That the little skip his heart did every time he saw her was something good. 

"Marry me." Johnny uttered as he watched the Boss, her dark eyes locked onto the TV, before flicking over. 

  
  


She frowned. "What?" She asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly. It was almost as though Johnny had asked her to marry him. 

  
  


"Marry me." He repeated again, sure in his words as his brows dipped, touching the frame of his glasses before sitting up. "This weekend, when we go to Vegas. We don't need anyone there but a witness, no one will have to know." He tried to sweeten, her head shaking. 

  
  


"Gat it's not that, it's..." what was it? Their lives were complicated, their privacy no longer private with the public attention constantly on them. Marriage. Them. A future. It would provide a weakness that Bunny wasn't sure she was willing to share with the world. "We don't..." She stumbled. "We're not... We're not privy to the same... liberties... others have. Marriage, kids, family. Their complications." 

  
  


Johnny pulled back. "So I'm a complication?" He asked, slightly offended but slightly confused in the same breath.

  
  


Bunny's eyes widened. "You're not. But marriage..." The thought choked at her throat, strangling the air she was so desperate to gasp down. "It's a declaration. Legalised, a weakness incase our enemies found out." 

  
  


"But our names. No one knows our names." He told her, Bunny's brow only raising. 

  
  


"All it takes is a little digging. I tried hard to bury mine, I have more fake identification than I have legal but this..." A piece of paper that secured her to Gat, to put a tangible word on their relationship. His wife. 

It terrified her. 

Not just because legally they would be together, but it would put a name to whatever this thing was between them. Not just friends with benefits, not just lovers. Husband and wife. Two halves of an equal. Bunny didn't want to allow that kind of control over her life, she didn't want someone to be entitled to half of what she had. 

What if she lost him? What if Johnny no longer held any feelings for her? It would break her, and it would be a long, drawn out, bitter process. The Saints wouldn't be the same, she and Johnny wouldn't be the same; and Bunny didn't want to imagine a world without Johnny in it. 

  
  


He shook his head. "Bunny, don't be so afraid." He told her, cupping the back of her head before moving closer. "We agreed on a baby, we agreed on letting go of some of the ties we have to the Saints, and we agreed on looking for a house." Suburban life was slowly catching up with them, even if they desperately tried to cling to the city while doing it. "We're not who we were."

  
  


Who they were, were people who didn't care what others thought; who tried to make something of themselves. Her chest ached, her teeth sinking into her lip. "But what would the others think?" This went beyond them, it would affect the whole gang. 

  
  


Johnny huffed, exacerbated. "Baby, you've given them your life, I've given them mine. Be selfish, and do this for ourselves." 

  
  


Bunny stressed. "I can't." She told him, shaking her head. Johnny had given her so much, but so had the Saints. It was her last tie to her brother, and she wasn't about to cut that safety off because despite in her heart of hearts, she loved Johnny. 

  
  


Johnny sighed, eyes twitching with some kind of emotion as he pulled back, tension sitting between them. "Then where do you see this goin', huh? A baby whose parents are what…? Friends with Benefits? Friends who want to own a house together?" Bunny swallowed, why did he have to do this now? Everything was going so good. "Tell me!" He shouted, fist flying to the armrest as he tried to contain his anger. "Christ, Bunny, fuckin' tell me." 

  
  


Boss shivered, wrapping her arms around her legs as she failed to think of an answer. She loved him, and he loved her. "I love you, is that not enough for you?" She asked, turning her head. 

  
  


He was pacing now, everything thrown into the air. Johnny wanted her by his side, he wanted to take that leap with her after taking so many others. "I don't know." He wanted a piece of normal life to keep him grounded, to make sure he never got lost in the mix of their whirlwind life. He wanted Bunny as his wife, and he wanted a little home away from bloodshed where he could bare his soul to her. 

The words sobered her, dark eyes finding his. She didn't know what to say, what to do to make the situation better, if she could. "I'm gonna," He uttered, breath ragged. "I'm gonna go kill some people." He told her before returning to the hallway, ready to get his jacket. 

  
  


Bare feet padded on the floor, trailing after him. Bunny's heart beat like a drum, hand grasping the wood of the door. "Are you coming back?" 

  
  


He shrugged. "I don't know." Johnny muttered, shrugging on his jacket and digging through his pocket for cigarettes, the box cool beneath his fingertips. He had to get out of here. 

A spike of fear hit Bunny as she watched him leave, her brows buried over her eyes at the closed door. He was angry at her, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. 


End file.
